


I'll Be The Moon And You Can Be My Stars (Book 1)

by TehNineTailedLoli



Series: Undefined Qualities [1]
Category: undefined qualities
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Male Character, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Male Homosexuality, lgbtq relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10267940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehNineTailedLoli/pseuds/TehNineTailedLoli
Summary: It's Just a story about my boyfriend and I that I wrote out in my free time. Let's see what happens, shall we?





	1. Is This A Date?

**Author's Note:**

> It's like a wake up call, how nice..~

 

Waking up in your bed, realisation smacks you in the face like a fucking brick. It's your friend, Alice's 21st birthday and Anthony, Jaimee, you and your friend Rose were all going to go downtown with the birthday girl herself and hit up the bars and strip clubs there and get practically shit faced tonight. You grab your glasses from your nightstand and put them on, grabbing your phone right after. You check your phone and groan, swearing to yourself as you look at the time, 3:30 pm… Nearly four hours till you need to be outside,ready, and waiting for Anthony to pick you up. Luckily, it was your day off and you didn't have to work the next day, so you could do some crazy shit tonight.

Hopping out of your queen sized bed, you scamper to your closet and grab a nice mint green flannel, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a light blue hoodie. You toss the items down onto your bed in seconds and then head to your dresser, going to the middle drawer and opening it. You spot a pair of rainbow socks and quickly grab them, closing the sock drawer you go to the drawer right above it, your underwear drawer. You open the dresser drawer and grab a pair of ice blue boxer briefs that had little cute pink moustaches on them before shutting that drawer as well, tossing the briefs and socks on the bed. 

As you toss the items onto your bed, you rush into the bathroom diagonal from your bed and turn the shower on, stripping out of your cute TMNT boxers and your spiderman tee, tossing them into the laundry hamper next to the bathroom door. You take your glasses off and set them down onto the sink then hop into the shower, letting the warm water trickle down your slender frame. You look down at the pale ivory of your pale figure and blush a bit, ugh…. Morning wood.. Well, you might as well take care of that while you're in here. 

No, there will not be a shower scene in here.. No no no! Not just yet! That, well that comes later. 

After cleaning yourself, you rinse the last bit of soap out of your sky blue locks of hair and quickly get out of the shower, drying yourself off and wrapping the towel loosely around your waist. You could walk around naked if you really wanted...but you don't feel like it. You stride over to your bed and begin changing into your daytime apparel, a gentle sigh escaping your soft light pink lips as you dress yourself. Walking over to the mirror that was placed against the outer space of your bathroom door, you look yourself over quickly, your mismatch brown and green eyes skimming your body over. You were missing something… Glasses! That's right! They were in the bathroom. Fuck. You saunter over to your bathroom sink and grab your glasses, putting them on. Ah, vision, one of the most valued things in your world right now. 

You go over to the desk nearly 6 feet away from your bed and grab your deodorant and put it on, then your cologne comes next. Ah yes, smelling nice is the best...especially when you have to leave your home and go hang out with your, as most teen girls these days say, “besties”. You grab a couple of bracelets and wristbands, sliding them on your pale wrists after rolling your hoodie and flannel sleeves up a bit. Nice, not too shabby, now your arms have cool as frick wristbands and shit on ‘em. Next, you grab the black eye liner next to your keyboard of the monitor in front of you and head over to the bathroom mirror again, beginning to use the eyeliner on the water line of your eyes.

Once you finish doing your “guyliner”, you grab a pair of purple gauges with little pot leaves on them and put them in. After you put your gauges in, you grab your phone from your bed, checking the time. 4:05pm hmm… Not too bad. All you gotta do now is put your signature red knitted beanie and signature black converse on and you'll be ready and have enough time to chillax, eat food and play some overwatch with your friends, Alex, Layne, Kole, and Dyane and kick some major arse. 

*beep beep*

You've gotten a text message from someone. Who could it possibly be right now? You pull your phone out of your pocket and unlock it, Anthony has messaged you. What could he need? Let's read the text.

“Hey, so...Imma be there a little earlier than 7:30pm, alrighty Ashes? ;P  
Sent at 4:09pm” 

It reads, a little winky face with it's tongue sticking out after the cute little nickname that only he could call you at the end of the simple text that he sent. You raise a pierced eyebrow at the text before responding quickly.

“Okei, what time you gonna be here then, pumpkin? :3  
Sent at 4:11pm” you question a bit.

You call him a specific nickname, knowing that, that nickname makes him blush a bit, and adding the little “colonthree” face makes him even more likely to blush when combined with the previously stated nickname. As you wait for a response, you get your hat and shoes on, grabbing your keys and earbuds as well, making sure you were ready just in case he was gonna be here sooner than 5pm. 

He finally responds, nearly fifteen minutes later of course. 

“I'll be there at 5:30pm on the dot! Alrighty, Honey pie dearest. ;) Sent at 4:27pm” 

He added a wink at the end of this nickname...he's never done that with this nickname before..! Shite... You'll just have to interrogate him about it probably tomorrow… or maybe it’s nothing. Anyways, you shrug and then respond with a simple “Okay, sounds good m’dude.” And then put your phone away. 

You feel a familiar pawing at the side of your leg. You look down and grin at the raven black long haired cat below you that was looking up at you with ocean blue and emerald green mismatch coloured eyes. You squat down and pet the little dude you call, “Meeja”, giggling softly at the low rumble of a purr he lets out as he rubs his head against your calf. 

“Hey Meeja Peeja! Heheh, how are ya man?” 

You say as you pet him. He responds with a rather high little ‘mew’, another purr rumbling out of him. You stand up after a while and walk into the kitchen, going to his food dish and looking at it. It was empty, ‘that's why he was a little more affectionate to me..’ You think to yourself, shaking your head a little. Getting up on your tiptoes, you grab a large sized Tupperware container and set it on the counter, scooping enough food into the dish to last the large feline friend till the next afternoon. Beginning to hear the jingle of his collar as he trots over to the dish, Meeja starts to munch away at his kitty kibble. You grab his water dish and fill it up quickly, setting it back down on the floor straight away afterwards.

*Beep beep beep beep*

Another message? You look at the clock on the wall in the little kitchen/dining room and notice it was 5:15pm. Hmm..fifteen more minutes.. Who could be messaging you? Why are you being messaged? You check your phone and see Anthony has messaged you, twice. You read the text messages, curiosity clawing at your side.

“Near your apartment, we are gonna grab food first! After that, we're going to meet up with the others by about 7:10pm, okay Captn. DweebOverLord?  
Sent at 5:13pm” Read the first text message. 

You snort with laughter at the stupid little nickname he gave you.

“Make sure to have your wallet just in case you get too drunk tonight, Ashtin. ;3  
Sent at 5:14pm” Read the second text. 

What does he mean, “too drunk”? You'll get drunk but probably not that drunk, because someone needs to be on the watch for Alice to make sure she doesn't do something stupid or dangerous, that person was going to be you..no doubt. You respond to the text messages quickly.

“Alright nERD. I'll be outside waiting, okay? Drive safe you dweeb.  
Sent at 5:17pm” 

You message before turning your phone off and grabbing your wallet, petting your cat, and walking out the door to have it lock behind you. It made that familiar *click* once it had shut, signaling that it was locked. You go to the elevator a couple of apartment doors down and press the down button. 

Being as you lived on the 5th floor of this large pale blue living space, it took a good minute or two for the elevator to get up to this floor, and another minute or so to go down to the first floor's big golden entry doors. Well, they were big to you at least...being as you are a good 5’1” and will not be growing anymore, since you stopped growing at the age of 17. 

Everyone in your family was either tall as fuck or short as hell, there was no in between. You were on the short as fuck side. being as your friends were nearly all over 5’5”, you had to almost look up at all of them. It was pretty fucking challenging at times, especially when you want to sit on a bar stool and they are nearly half your height at some bars or larger. You have to climb up nearly all of the bar stools to sit in them, that is why your friends are perfectly fine with sitting at a booth in a bar or pub with you, because they know you are a small dude an-

*ding*

Oh, the elevator has arrived. Hmm and just in one minute too, sweeet. You get into the elevator, the doors shutting right behind you. You click the “one” button and then lean against the wall of the elevator.

After a minute or two, you are on the first floor and walking to the entry doors of the building. You exit the building just as Anthony pulls up to it. He rolls down the passenger side window and speaks.

“Hey hot stuff! You are looking fiiine!” 

You blush at his words, covering your face with your sleeves and hoping that he didn't see the blush. God did he make you blush a lot. You'd have to punch him in the shoulder one day for it...maybe.

See, you have known this 5’7” brown haired guy with chocolate brown eyes who even now sounds very similar to a youtuber you watch, Cryaotic, since you were 13 years old. You're 22 going on 23 and you have had a crush this dill weed since you first met him. You have been friends with him for nearly nine years, and what you haven't figured out yet is that, this dork-kabob has had a crush on you for six of those years. He knows for a fact that you like him...then again, you aren't very good at hiding that kind’a shit. 

You shake your head quickly and get into the nice red Chevy Impala with the man, smiling to him and being greeted with a hug. You giggle at the gesture, but return it. As you break away from the hug, you put your seatbelt on, nodding for Anthony to drive. You press the power button on the radio, a familiar tune beginning to play, but what was this familiar so- House Of Gold! It was Twenty One Pilots! You grin at Anthony.

“You dork! I didn't know you like twenty one pilots!” 

You say, giggling softly as you turn to look out the window passenger side window, your apartment building getting smaller and smaller as you guys drive farther away from it. He glances over at you a couple of times, before picking up a small bit of small talk with you.

The two of you make a bit of small talk as he drives, telling each other jokes and catching up since you had not actually seen each other for a month or so. 

You two soon reach the restaurant. The restaurant happens to actually be a cute little dinner near the downtown area, how nice. He knows just how to woo you, food wise. Anthony parks the car and turns it off, taking the keys out of the ignition. You lean forward a little to turn the radio off, a click being heard as you press the power button. You guys get out of the car and head inside the cute little building, being immediately seated.

The two of you both decide to chose to sit at a booth, being as you both liked to sit in booths, and that was the only seating really open right now. The booth was nice, comfy blue seats and a nice cyan table with little black swirls and drawings of koi fish inside the cyan painted wood, it was really cool. 

While you guys wait for the waitress, Anthony shares about the up's and down's of his life so far from since you'd last conversed, telling about the relationships he'd been in and about the new dog he got recently. That dog was a Husky and Golden Retriever mix, and absolutely loves people. Anthony even showed a picture of the big guy. He tells you the name of the dog and you giggle a little, the dog's name was Aki and boy was he adorable. As soon as Anthony tells you the name you have no time to really say anything since the waitress had finally walked over to the table.

“Hey there, y'all wanna start off with any drinks? You know whatcha want yet?” 

She questions, her voice sounding a bit southern… It was sorta comforting in a way. She looked to be in her mid thirties, light blonde hair, sorta chubby but not too chubby, simple mascara and a little bit of black eye shadow. She had bags under her eyes, and crow's feet, but she looked rather good for her possible age. You noticed that she had a tattoo on her left inside of her wrist, a set of dolphins forming a yin and yang symbol on them. You had a couple of tattoos yourself, in fact, you had a sleeve of different little things from a couple of NES video games such as mega man and legend of Zelda and some others. Anyways, she stood there with a smile on her face and a hand on her hip as she awaited a response.

You clear your throat and give a response to the pretty lady.

“Uhm I think, I am gonna start out with a coffee? Yeah, a coffee for me. And, can I get the...” 

You glance down at the menu the guy at the counter had given the two of you when seating you, looking up to the women as you had found something. “Can I get the vegetarian omelet with a side of fruit, please? That'd be wonderful, hun.” You smile as you order. After you order your food, Anthony begins ordering his, the lady writing down the two of you guy's orders quickly before nodding and leaving quickly to go grab the drinks and give the order to the cook.

While the brunette was ordering his food, you had sorta zoned out, you figured that out when he had to wave his hand in front of your face. You immediately jumped in surprise and shook your head, blushing a little, clearly out of embarrassment.

“Huh? Oh, hey..” 

You say, clearly a tad bit embarrassed that you zoned out. Anthony just chuckles a little, a smile tugging at his soft lips. 

“You're such a goof, y’know that, Ash?”

He giggles as he shakes his head a bit. God, that giggle was going to kill you, it was too adorable. You swear to god that, that giggle was going to do that. Fuck, man. Like seriously though, his giggle had almost always made you grin your little lopsided grin or made you giggle as well, it was nearly too much fo-

“I got y'all your tea and coffee and your food should be done in a couple a’minutes, fellas.” 

The waitress interjects as she sets the two warm mugs down with a small smile. The two of you nod her off as a sign that she could leave. As you begin drinking your drinks, Anthony picks up the previous conversation where the two of you had last left it, smiling as he spoke. 

The food had arrived nearly five minutes later, boy were you guys hungry. You had gotten nearly halfway done with the large omelet within like three minutes and he, his burrito he had ordered. The two of you had managed to finish your food in a grand total of about ten and a half minutes, good job. 

You sipped a bit more of your coffee, soon finishing it. You just absolutely loved coffee, it was awesome. Anthony had finished his third mug of tea as well before standing up and stretching, you doing the same as him, but yawning. You leave a reasonable tip on the table and then the both of you walk over to the cashier, he asks whether you are paying separately or together. You were about to say separately but Anthony interrupted.

“I am paying for the whole thing.” 

He declared, a smile against his lips and and wallet in hand. The cashier nods and racks up the total.

“That'll be about.. eleven dollars and twenty-seven cents please.” 

The cashier finally says, looking up at your friend. Anthony nods and hands the man a ten dollar bill and two dollar bills, saying that he could keep the change. After that, you guys exit the dinner, walking to the car. 

“Hey, do you know what bar we are going to be meeting up with Jaimee, Rose and Alice at?” 

You ask as you buckle up your seatbelt. He nods to you as he puts the car in reverse to pull out and then drive to drive forwards to exit the parking lot and head downtown. 

“We are going to meet at The Black Ram. It's that new all gender strip club and bar combo, figured we could all loosen up with some drinks and watch people dance.” 

Anthony says, glancing over at you with a small grin before moving his eyes back to the road. You nod in response, clearly fine with the meetup place. The only thing that he didn't know was, you had worked at The Black Ram, you are a dancer here and you also are a bartender when not on the pole… Welp- he was going to find out soon, being as one of your friends, who goes by “Amy”, when working, was working tonight. You just knew she was going to say hi and call you by your stage name, “Akame”. Oh boy was this gonna be interesting. Let's just hope that you aren't brought on stage by Amy or something like that..


	2. The Black Ram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual dances and stuff
> 
>  
> 
> I'll update in a day or two :P

Chapter 2: The Black Ram

 

The two of you pull up to the dark purple building with neon pink lighting that you call your workspace, smiling a bit at the logo atop the dark purple wall, a very nice black ram with a deep violet colour to its eyes. You’re smiling as you spot Jaimee, Alice, and Rose all leaning against the wall of the building clearly waiting for you and Anthony. You check your phone, 7:09pm...perfect timi-

“Yo Ash! You made it!” 

You hear Alice yell with joy clearly in her voice. Alice was a tall girl...nearly 5’9”. She was a rather pale skinned and slender framed girl that had long black hair that faded into a nice bright blue. She had a little black and white bow in her hair, green eyes, and a lip piercing. She was wearing a little bit of makeup, ruby red lipstick, black mascara, eyeliner, and black eyeshadow. Alice had on a Fall Out Boy band tee, a pair of short shorts, fishnet stockings, and a pair of dark blue heels, giving her about an inch of height. In summery, Alice looked really nice tonight. 

Next to her was your cousin Rose, who had nearly medium length lavender hair, it was shaved on one side, giving her that sort of rebellious side. She was a small bit pudgy and was about 5’6”. She had freckles, golden tan skin, blue green eyes, two lip piercings, gauges, and an eyebrow piercing, her piercings were the same as yours it was cool. She was wearing a nice frame hugging short blue dress, black flats, and had on simple skin coloured tights. She looked rather stunning. 

And beside Rose, was her boyfriend Jaimee. He was a tall guy. And by tall I mean this guy was 6’4”. He had a deep voice, not too deep though. He had blond hair that faded into a ice blue colour, brown eyes and lightly tanned skin. He was wearing a Legend Of Zelda tee shirt with a black zip up hoodie, a pair of tattered blue jeans and some green converse. He had his ears pierced as well, not gauges, they were just simple studs, but they suited him and his tall Canadian self.

Only one of your friends out of everyone in this group knew that you had worked here, that was Rose. She was cool about it, knowing that you didn't really want your friends to know about it until either a co worker says hi or you actually feel you can tell them yourself...But it seems that a coworker was going to be saying hi… Oh man. And here she is, Amy...also known as Raven. She was a really nice person who was also very sassy sometimes, depending on what was being talked about and who was talking. She walks up to you and grins hugging you a bit.

“Akame!!! How are you, you sassy little man? Are you doing another shift tonight?” She asks, she was very happy to see you and that was definitely shown by the kiss she gives you on your cheek and how absolutely giddy she was upon seeing your small pale figure. You giggle at her and hug back, pulling away after a moment to respond.

“Heyyy! I am doing good babe! and...Well no, not unless DeeJay needs me to do that tonight because one of the other dancers is sick or took a day off, like I am doing tomorrow. But um anyways, these are my friends, Anthony, Jaimee, Rose and Alice. Alice's birthday is today, she's turning 21 today.” You explain chuckling a small bit, introducing your little party as well. Amy smiles and waves to everyone.

“Well, Alice Happy birthday young lady. Don't drink too much! Also you have a wonderful birthday, alright hun?” Amy says, wishing Alice the best of luck and hugging her.

“Um so, I am on in about fifteen minutes. Y'all get free drinks for the night since not only does Akam- erm, Ash I should say, work here but because it is Alice here's birthday and it's my treat. Just let the bartender know okay Ash? Well I’ll see you guys in a little bit! Bye” Amy says before hugging you and heading inside. 

You turn and face everyone, a blush on your face as Anthony, Jaimee and Alice all stare at you with wide eyes. Rose walks up to you and rests her arm on your shoulder. Speaking for you since you happen to be practically frozen there.

“So yeah, Ash works here. He is a dancer and a bartender here. Yes he makes a good amount of money, no he doesn't do this because of personal reasons. He is actually a pretty awesome dancer and is very flexible too.” She says simply, a smile tugging itself across her black lips. 

You can see Anthony blushing a bit as he hears this, you can only imagine what he is thinking right now… Jaimee grins at you and gives you a thumbs up.

“Dude, nice! You probably see a lot of boob don'tcha?” He says, questioning you a little. You nod at him. Next is Alice's turn to speak, she simply just says “wow”, clearly amazed at the amount of courage you have to be able to strip tease over fifty people a night.

Anthony stands there for a moment before speaking.

“One, you have an interesting job, Two, a drink really sounds nice right now, and Three, you are getting on that stage tonight. Even if I gotta force you to. I wanna see your moves and I am pretty sure Jaimee and Alice here, wanna see ‘em too.” He states, a blush still painted across his lightly tanned skin. You stand there for a moment and then shrug an okay his way. God did he not know what he was asking for. 

“Alright let's get some booze in our systems and then get fuckin’ crazy.” You say with a grin as you speed walk to the blue and gold doors of The Black Ram. 

The place isn't that crowded and the building isn't too warm nor too cold as you enter it. There is a co worker up on stage as you glance over to it. It was a guy up on stage, sliding down the center pole in nothing but a pair of tight boxer bri- Shit! If you perform tonight you're gonna have to go on stage and people will see your adorable briefs. Wait- never mind. The boxer briefs go with your show you put on, The Boy Lolita. Nah, you're good. 

You grin as you head to the bar, seeing your friend James there, pouring a drink for a customer. He notices you and smiles.

“Oh shit! It's my favourite dancer! How you doin’ honey?” He greets you, asking how you are with the courteous smile he always has. You giggle at him and wave.

“Hey man, I'm doing good, me and the squad here here celebrating Alice’s birthday. Guys, this is James! He is a cool guy. James, this is Jaimee, Rose, Anthony, and the birthday girl herself, Alice!” You say, introducing everyone to another coworker, yet again. You climb up onto one of the gold and red bar stools and sit down, your friends following along right after you, of course, not having to climb Mt. Bar Stool. 

James asks what everyone wants and then pours the drinks, you get a simple beer for now, Anthony doing the same. Rose gets a odd new rather colourful drink, Jaimee gets a glass of whiskey and Alice gets a sweet tasting drink that tastes like strawberries, her favourite flavour. 

A couple of drinks later, Alice is already drunk, Rose has a buzz, Jaimee is almost as drunk as Alice, Anthony has a slight buzz and you are nowhere near the other three's drunkenness. 

You hop down from your stool, requesting for your friends to do the same. You walk up to the stage area and tell your friends who stumble over to you, to sit in the front row seats. You go up to the DJ and tell him that you're gonna go on stage in five minutes, after the current dancer. You rush over to your friends and tell them that you are gonna go on stage in a couple of minutes and they nod to you, a sign that you can go get ready. 

You walk backstage to the dressing rooms and find yours. You head inside and change into one of your many naughty lolita costumes and walk over to the stairs that lead to the main stage and wait. 

A good three minutes pass and you are finally announced up on stage. It's your time to shine. The song choose to dance to is one of your favourite songs, Undone by Weezer. One of your all time favourite songs. 

As the song starts to play, you begin dancing on the pole, sliding down it upside down and doing the splits. You stand up and walk down the stairs of the stage into the main floor, sauntering over to Anthony. He had no clue what he had asked for earlier, this is what he had requested, without even realising it. 

You begin to give him a lapdance, grinding your hips against his and taking your top off and setting it next to him. He lets out a surprised but gentle moan as you grind against him. You bite your lower lip as you grab his hands and place them on your bare chest. He begins to feel your chest all over as you continue to dance against him. Smirking, you lean down to his ear and whisper into his ear the room number backstage that was yours and tell him to meet you there. You strip out of the pair of short shorts you were wearing rather slowly, now only in your adorable boxer briefs. You turn around and grind your plump soft ass against his lap, groaning softly.

You pull away after a moment, clearly teasing the now horny male. You grab your clothing items and walk back up stage, setting them down and beginning to roll your hips against the poll, cheers can be heard all around the room as you dance, money being thrown at you, mostly tens and twenties. You climb up the pole and begin to spin down it, landing on the floor doing the splits again.

You get on your hands and knees and crawl onto the floor a bit, doing a couple of rather flexible poses as you move against the floor. More whoops, hollers and cheers later while you dance and the song soon comes to an end, you doing a rather adorable ending pose. 

You pick up the money that was tossed at you and then you grab your clothes as the DJ wraps up the show once again announcing you by your stage name and then begins to announce the next dancer as you walk off stage.


	3. Backstage

Chapter 3: Backstage

 

 

You head back to your changing room and toss your items onto a chair in the room. You grab the clothes you were wearing before and quickly change into them. As you were changing Anthony walked into the room, the first thing he had seen was your arse in the air as you were picking up your pants since you'd dropped them when grabbing them. You turn your head to see him.

“Oh hey.” You say in a gentle tone, smiling a bit. Some of your blue hair covers your face as you look at the other male but it doesn't obscure your vision. You stand up and begin putting your pants on, buttoning them up and zipping them up quickly. Anthony stands there, sorta fidgeting about and eyes darting around the bright blue room that was decorated with a lot of different words in Japanese, pictures with clients and friends, including Anthony, and little doodles that you have drawn. 

“S-So.. You requested me to come in he-” you smile kindly and shut Anthony up by kissing him softly. He kisses back immediately, his hands traveling south to your plump posterior where he squeezes gingerly, making you moan softly into his mouth. He takes his chances and slides his tongue into your mouth as the two of you kiss, the taste of alcohol mixing with other alcohol flavours as you guys kiss. You press into the kiss, moaning softly as you are picked up and pushed up against a wall by the brunet. The both of you are groaning and moaning softly as you practically dry hump one another while now making out rough and sloppily. 

The heated make out session is cut short once you hear a knock at the door. Sighing heavily as you are put down, you gingerly push Anthony off of you and go answer the door, your sky blue hair now messy and a blush dusted against your normally pale cheeks. 

“Yea- Oh Rose. Heeey. How ya doing?” You answer, looking up to the woman in front of you scratching at the back of your neck from the amount of embarrassment that was visible. She smiles as she sees a hot and bothered Anthony in the background. Giggling, she responds, clearly drunk now.

“H-Eeey Ashiepoo *hiccup* I-I heard a thump as I was walking back to *hiccup* yer dressing room s-sos I wanted to erm *hiccup* see wassup.” She says, leaning against the door frame as she speaks through her drunken stupor. You smile at her and rub the back of your neck, a lick of embarrassment washing over you. 

“I also s-see lil’ Antpai over there w-*hiccup* with a boner and I uuh, I can sorta *hiccup* f-figure what was happening.” She adds, grinning a bit while she sticks her thumbs up at you guys as she looks you over and then looks back over to Anthony. You look back at Anthony and bite your lower lip before looking back at Rose.

“Hey..Rose. I am gonna sound like a bit of a rude friend but, can you tell Alice that, while it was lovely hanging out with ‘er for a couple of hours and dancing for everyone, I have to cut things short for tonight? Thanks a bunch hun! Love you lots!” You request, hugging her and kissing her cheek before seeing her nod and leave. You shut the door and turn yourself to face Anthony. You look him over, noticing the hard on he had and blush a bit. 

“Your house or mine?” You ask, a sigh of relief coming from the both of you. He thinks for a moment then responds.

“Yours.” Is all he says before you are kissed again. This kiss was short and sweet though, a bit different from the rough and sloppy one the two of you shared before. He steps back and looks you over next, nodding with approval.

“Nice boner.” He jokes as he looks down at your crotch with a smirk. You blush brightly, taking the dark blue hoodie you had on off, wrapping it around your waist to try to hide your very noticeable boner. 

“O-Oh shush. Let's get a couple more drinks and then leave.” You tell Anthony as you open the dressing room door and head out, turning the lights in the room off and shutting the door after the two of you have exited. Anthony simply complies with the order, doing the same with his hoodie as well while he walks out into the main floor to the bar with you. 

You smile as you see the bartender and request for two of the most fancy and alcohol filled drinks in the building. James nods and prepares the drinks, the drinks the colour of the rainbow and bitter like alcohol with a sweet aftertaste, sweet like candy. You and Anthony each have three of the drinks, the both of you easily becoming more and more drunk. 

You guys head outside to the car after your last drink, thanking James and telling him you'd try and message him as soon as you got home to make sure you two get home safely, as you left. 

Anthony unlocks the car and tosses you the keys being as, even though you were drunk, you could still drive better than he could when intoxicated. You put the keys to the car into the ignition and turn the car on, making sure the both of you have your seat-belts on before you leave the parking lot expertly and begin driving back to your place.

Nearly ten minutes pass and you are pulling into the apartment parking lot and parking his car next to yours. You turn the car off and take the keys out of the ignition and unbuckle your seatbelt then exit the car, Anthony gets out of the car as well. Slightly stumbling to the back door of the building, you and Anthony enter it, going straight to the elevator and pressing the “up” button. 

As you send James the text that you are home and safe, the elevator doors open a couple of minutes later and four people leave, clearing out the whole elevator when doing so. You and Anthony get in and you press the “5” button. As soon as the elevator doors shut, Anthony kisses you, his hands going straight to your hips and yours placing themselves onto his shoulders. The kiss was short and sweet, both romantically and literally.


	4. Drunk Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna get hot and sexual in here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut mc smut smut

Chapter 4: Drunk Shenanigans

 

*Ding* 

 

The elevator had arrived on the fifth floor, the doors opening quickly. You and Anthony hold hands as you guys walk to the front door of your apartment. You take your keys out and unlock your front door and stumble into the household Anthony following behind quickly. The both of you are giggling as you enter your home. You turn on the light to your sitting room, that light lighting up the whole room and the hallway to your bedroom. 

“Make yerself at home dude bro.” You say, the words slightly slurred as you speak. Anthony takes his shoes off and sets them down on the shoe rack near the front door and walks over to the violet purple pleather couch in the sitting room seeing your cat and smiling as he sits down, looking around at the deep blue coloured walls, noticing your posters and pictures of you and friends and family and seeing videogame collectables on shelves. He looks down at the coffee table in the centre of the sitting room, seeing a couple of mangas, magazines, and a book, clearly Edgar Allen Poe. 

You you check your phone, 12:30 am. Nice, home before 1am, good job, you! You giggle and then smile at Anthony as he looks around the sitting room like a curious child. You put your keys and his in the little key bowl you have near the front door and then take your hat off and set it on the hat rack you have. Next, you take your shoes off, setting them next to his. You toss your hoodie onto the floor, deciding that you'll pick it up later. You then saunter over to the clearly taller male who was seated on your couch and motioned for him to get up. He does so and when doing so, he clasps onto your hand, letting you lead him back to your bedroom. 

As you make your way to the bedroom, you show him the kitchen letting him know that, if he stays the night tonight, he can make himself breakfast if he wakes up before you. 

Ah finally, the bedroom. The place where all of your fears either disappear or come to life. This time, they've gone away, good. You open the door, the scent of incense hitting yours and Anthony's noses. He notices the shite ton of Legend Of Zelda posters you have, the drawings of yours that nearly cover one whole wall, the large set of shelves that contain books, movies, videogames, and small figurines from various games, TV shows and movies and finally he notices the queen sized bed with black and violet comforters and a dragon themed duvet at the edge of your bed. 

“Dude, y-yer room es *hic* nice!” Anthony comments as he looks around a little after tossing his black hoodie off. You shut the bedroom door and walk over to your dresser and go to the top drawer and open it. You grab lubricant and a condom while speaking.

“Yah, moved en like..a month a *hic* ago. S’pretty nice fer m’paycheck though.” You slur as you walk back over to him, handing him the items. He sets them on the blue nightstand next to the bed and walks back over to you, kissing you quickly, picking you up and laying you down onto your bed. The kiss gets more heated as he starts to trail his hand down your side to the hem of your flannel, sliding it under your shirt and up to your mid stomach, before he decides that you're wearing too much. He begins to unbutton your flannel quickly while the two of you kiss a bit sloppier than beforehand. You roll your hips up grinding them against his, earning a soft moan from the other male as he undoes your flannel. 

After getting your flannel undone, he pulls it off of you and throws it onto the floor nearby the bed. After he pulls your shirt off, you tug at his shirt, a grey tee shirt with a black skyrim logo on it, telling him without actually using words that his shirt was becoming too much. He takes his shirt off quickly and tosses it into the now slowly growing clothing pile. Next, his hand trails to your crotch, beginning to rub your length through your now extra tight black skinny jeans, making you moan a little louder into the shared kiss. He unbuttoned your pants expertly with one hand while the other one trailed its way into your soft blue locks of hair. He pulls away for a moment, and looks you over, your face is tinted with a blush, you’re panting, and you’re bare chested. Your eyes are clouded with lust as you look your romantic interest over. He smirks and hooks his thumbs onto your pants. You lift your hips up for him as he tugs both your pants and your boxer briefs down, more of your ivory body being shown as he takes your clothes off slowly. He kisses you from your chest down to your happy trail, biting here and there, leaving small love marks on your skin. Small moans escape your lips as he leaves kisses against your skin. 

The brunette pulls your boxers and pants down more, leaving kisses against more of your skin, pulling back and watching as your hard cock springs from its confines. Your member twitches a small bit, and you softly hiss as the nice cool air hit your hard length. You were almost painfully hard and nearly about to beg him to touch your member before he places the tip of your shaft into his mouth, swirling his tongue against the tip and making you moan softly. 

Moments later he has a quarter of your shaft in his mouth and is bobbing his head slowly “ngh..A-Ant..hhh..that feels g-great..!” You try to say before a slightly louder moan escapes your pale lips once he takes a little bit more of you in his mouth.

Nearly half of your dick was in his mouth by now while you gingerly tug at his short and smooth brown locks of hair, he was bobbing his head faster while sucking harder against your shaft. An elongated mewl of pleasure escapes your mouth as you get lost in a whorl of lust filled thoughts about the two of you. 

You’re writhing around slightly as Anthony sucks you off, the both of you knew you were close with not only the nearly porographic noises you were making, but with the way you were moving around and the way your cock twitched against his lips as he bobbed his head.

“F-Fuck..mnh….A-Ant!~ haaah..ngh..” you moan out needily, nearing climax as your back arches and your toes curl. He smirks around your cock and then begins to take almost all of your length into his mouth...nearly down to the hilt! This gets you to let out a loud needy moan, begging for him to keep going. 

That's when he stops soon after, kissing the tip of your dick before pulling away with a string of saliva connected from his bottom lip to the tip of your hard on. He leaves you whimpering for him to continue while you breath heavily and shakily with a bright blush dusted against your cheeks.

Anthony wipes his mouth and then undoes his pants and throws them off into the growing clothing pile near the bed. He giggles a bit at your reaction to how big he was… A nearly eight inches of cock was sat right in front of you, holy shit were you surprised and holy fucking christ were you ready for this moment.

He crawls on top of you and then reaches a hand out to grab the condom and lubricant that was on your nightstand. After doing so, he scooches himself back down to your arse where he opens the small bottle of lube. As he gets the bottle open, Anthony squirts a small bit onto his index finger and then circles your tight entrance before slowly sliding the finger inside of you. You bite your lower lip, wincing a little at the new feeling but, you try your best to relax. Anthony smiles softly as you do so, murmuring softly to you about how well you are doing so far.

“shh...It’s okay, you’re doing so well babe..” He says to you as he rubs your thigh softly in a soothing manner while he slowly stretches you, adding in a second and then a third finger shortly after, thrusting them slowly into you. A gasp leaves your lips as his fingers graze against your prostate, making a rather loud moan dart out from your lips. You arch your back, your hips bucking up as he hits the spot again. 

“H-holy sh-shit! Ngh, R-Right there!~” You whine out, more moans escaping your lips as you begin to fuck yourself against his fingers. This earns a soft groan from the other male as he watches you. Anthony brings his other hand down to his cock, starting to tug at it slowly causing a couple of small moans to escape his soft lips. 

After a couple moments of him jerking it while fingering you, he stops, sliding his fingers out of you. He grabs the condom that was sat next to the lubricant bottle and quickly rips the wrapper open. Anthony slides the condom onto his member and then squirts a small bit more of the lube into his hand, working it onto his nearly painfully hard length. You're biting your bottom lip and looking over his body as you watch with anticipation, just waiting for him to fuck you. 

After he preps himself for your tight entrance, Anthony lines his cock up with your hole before slowly sliding in. As he begins to fill you, he groans softly while his eyes flutter shut. Your breathing hitches and you let out a soft whine as he enters you. “F-Fuck...you’re so big A-Ant..~” You mutter, a bright blush still rather visible on your pale features. 

After a small bit of pain, Anthony is thrusting at a rhythmic speed, the both of you are moaning nearly in unison, your bodies are covered in a sheen of sweat, and you are trembling from the amount of pleasure being dealt to your small figure.

“O-Oh fuck...Ash, you f-feel incredible..~” Anthony pants out, thrusting a bit faster and a little harder as he slides a hand into yours, interlocking his fingers with yours as he fucks you.

You’re writhing around beneath the other male as you whimper with pleasure, his name repeatedly escaping your mouth as his movements speed up. “J-Jesus christ… y-you’re good at th-this...mmnh… f-fuck…” You moan out as you slowly get closer and closer to your longly awaited high.

A loud mewl of pleasure escapes your lips as his member hits directly against your prostate. 

“Ash..ahhhh...oh fuck..~” Anthony breaths out into a loud needy moan as he thrusts into your tight heat. Holy shit did this feel amazing. The way he had got you to moan and the way he would hit your g-spot had brought you closer and closer to the very brink of orgasm.

Over and over and over he hit that spot, your back is arching and your toes curl as you get closer to your high. 

“A-Anthony! Ngh! I'm- ahhh.. C-close!” You nearly shout as he begins to slam his member into you. Your body writhes around beneath his, hips bucking up and both of your bodies covered in a thin layer of sweat. 

You’re clawing at his back and nearly shouting his name once you hit orgasm, coming hard against yourself. Anthony pulls out of you, takes his condom off quickly and comes onto your stomach, his sticky fluids mixing with yours. He is moaning loudly as he reaches his climax, your name being shouted as he cums. The both of you are panting hard, trying your best to catch your breath.

His forehead is rests against yours as he pants a bit. Looking down directly into your baby blue eyes with his own bright hazel ones, he smiles softly, kissing you gently on the lips. You kiss back gingerly, ragged pants still leaving your soft pink lips as you wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He smiles softly into the kiss before slowly pulling away, glancing into your eyes again and then rolls off of you, landing right by your side. He wraps his arms around your waist and then kisses at your neck softly. He rolls over and grabs a couple of tissues then begins to clean the cum off of your stomach. 

After cleaning you off, Anthony tosses the tissues into the small trash can by the side of your queen sized bed and then wraps his arms around you again then pulls you close, cuddling close to you. You roll over so that you and him are spooning, moving yourself closer against his chest before your eyes flutter shut. He kisses your neck once more and then lets his eyes fall shut, the both of you now gently caressed by the sweet embrace of sleep.


	5. So, That Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after sexy times

Ashe yawns as he wakes up, scratching his head and trying to stretch though he is unable to because there was extra weight against his own body, not to mention, the extra war– Oh god.. Ohhh fuck. He was laying on top of you… You crush, Your best friend, Anthony. He was laying against your body.. And to make things worse, you both were naked and had morning wood. 

The bright blush on Ashe’s face was nothing compared to the one on Anthony’s as soon as he woke up and realised not only where he was, but who he was on top of and that he was naked. “Oh fuck.” The both of you say in unison as you look into one another’s eyes as shock settles in. Anthony scrambles to get off of you but, you stop him.

“W-Wait..” You mumble, looking away for a second to muster up the courage to speak even more, “D-Do you re… Remember what happened l-last night?” You say, looking into his eyes as you watch realisation settle in. His eyes go a tad bit wider as his mouth opens with shock, the memories of last night flooding in very vividly the same way they had done for you. Anthony nods after a moment, biting his lower lip as he quickly looks away, his blush returning, but this time, a bit darker. 

“H-Hey Ashe..?” He questions, looking back down at you, examining your pale face that was dusted with a bright blush. You quirk an eyebrow up at him and respond. “Y-Yeah?” He sighs and shuts his eyes, leaning down and kissing you on the lips. You gasp as he does so, stuck in shock for a second. 

As he begins to pull away, you pull him down again and press you pale pink lips against his soft pink ones. He kisses back gently, smiling a little as he does so, letting his worries be wisped away as he lets his eyes flutter shut. Your eyes slowly fall shut as you kiss him gingerly, sighing with content as you relax yourself into the sweet, soft, and gentle kiss.

As Anthony pulls away this time, he smiles awkwardly. He clears his throat and then speaks. “S-So, that happened last night..” He chuckles quietly as he scratches the back of his neck. You smile at him, though the smile’s a tad bit of an awkward one before responding. “Yeah.. Yeah it did. Heheh..” you say, clearly flustered though trying to hide it. “S-So.. you and I’ve got morning wood… what should we erm… do about that?” You question, looking into Anthony’s eyes while you chew against your lower lip. He grins and gets off of you, motioning for you to follow him as he walks toward your bathroom. You blush a tad bit darker and get up, following him just to see how far he was going to take this. 

He’s already in the washroom and has the shower started by the time you enter it. God was he quick with this. You giggle softly as he gestures for you to get into the nice warm shower. A content sigh leaves your lips as you step into the shower, the water nice and warm against your small figure. He gets in right after you, his grin still there. You raise an eyebrow at him and go to say something but are cut off by his lips crashing against yours. “What are you gr-mmph!~” A bright blush is spread across your face as Anthony kisses you, pressing his shaft against yours in the process. He pulls away after a moment, leaving you to pant softly.   
“O-Oh.” You say softly, a small chuckle escaping your lips. You pull him into another kiss, this one is a bit more heated than before, being as he starts to jerk you off as he kisses back. 

Cut to when the both of you are moaning into each other’s mouths while giving each other handies in the shower, already nearing orgasm while the shower water beads down your bodies. Anthony removes his hand from your shaft, smiling softly as he speaks in a gentle tone. 

 

“Turn around, babe.” You nod softly and do as told, turning so your back was facing him. Next thing you know, you’re pressed up against the wall of your shower and moaning softly as he slowly slides himself in and out of your tight heat. 

“F-Fuck… ngh.. Faster!~” You moan out as he thrusts into your narrow passageway. He grasps onto your hips and rocks them back and forth slightly as he thrusts into you faster than before, beginning to thrust harder as well. Your back arches a bit as his shaft rubs directly against your prostate, causing you to let out a loud string of needy moans. 

“A-Ahh…!~ M-More!~” You moan out as he moves his hips, sliding his member in and out of you over and over again harder and faster than before. Anthony lets out a groan of pleasure as he thrusts himself into you, letting his head drop down a little as his eyes flutter shut. 

“Mnh… O-Oh god.. Ash~!~ You f-feel….. Incredible..~!” A needy string of moans escapes his lips as he begins thrusting as hard and as fast as he can into your arse, causing the skin to clap against each other a small bit. 

He’s got you clawing at the tiled wall of your shower while you moan loudly as he slams himself into you. God, you were so close to orgasm… The way he was slamming his hard cock into your arse and moaning your name out was more than enough to sky rocket you to your limit. You practically scream your romantic interest’s name out as you finally reach orgasm, cumming hard onto the shower wall, your stomach and chest. Anthony follows behind moments later quickly pulling out and cumming onto your arse and your lower back as he moans your name out loudly. The both of you are trembling with pleasure as you reach and slowly come down from your highs, shaky pants are escaping the both of you guys’ lips as you both gradually begin to relax. 

“F-Fuck.. That was amazing..~” You stutter out, arms weak and shaky as you try to hold yourself up. Anthony turns you around and smiles gently, giggling a little and kissing you on the lips gingerly. Your breathing is now calmed down as he kisses you again while the water from the shower still rolls down your bodies gently, muting all of the other sounds around the two of you, leaving the both of you lost in your own little world. 

Sighing softly in content, Anthony hugs you, helping to wash you off right after. After your shower, the two of you get out and dry off, changing into pjs as soon as you get dry. You and Anthony crawl back into bed and cuddle while enjoying every moment with each other.


	6. A Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The f i n a l chapter to this fanfiction

Anthony stretches a little, his eyes darting around the room as he looks for some words to make his sentence actually happen. He sits up just a little and looks into your eyes with somewhat of an awkward tension before actually choking out a choppy sentence, already blushing a bit. 

“H-Hey Ash?....I’ve got a question for you babe.” He finally says, stuttering a bit and clearly feeling a little shy. You look into his eyes with a look basically saying to continue on with his train of thought. Looking around a little before looking back into your eyes, his blush darkening. A soft sigh escapes his lips as he picks up from where he had originally left off.

“U-Uhm, will you.. B-Be my boyfriend?” 

This catches you off guard a little and makes you blush a bit. As your eyes widen a bit, you nod frantically, repeating the words “Oh my god, yes” over and over with over excitement as you pounce onto him. After landing on top of Anthony, you hug him tightly and kiss his face all over with a grin on your face and his.

Grinning a little wider than before, Anthony kisses you on the lips, his wide smile still on his lips, joy and lasciviousness in every action. 

The rest of the day you and Anthony cuddled, watched Netflix and snuggled with your big chubby kitty, Meeja, while wrapped up in your large comforter until the two of you fall asleep in each other’s arms with your cat on the edge of the bed snuggled up to you two’s feet.   
As he wakes up a little, Anthony wraps his arms around your waist and kisses you. Pulling away after a moment, he speaks softly.

“I love you so much Ashe..”

“I love you too, Ant.~” You reply with a sleepy smile. 

The two of you fall back asleep together, small and satisfied little grins on your faces as the both of you sleep.

 

The End


End file.
